Talk:Effects
So, you know how the Teru Teru Bouzu effect can sometimes make it snow? Well, does anyone know what triggers this? The reason I ask is because I was in the music box room in the Bottom Garden, I turned on the effect, and I could only make it snow and never make it rain. So I left the area, tried it in the outdoor section in the garden, and again it snowed. Then I went back in, tried it again, and it STILL snowed. So I thought it might be a timing- based thing, so I went deeper into the Bottom Garden, tried it again, and it still snowed. After trying it again in both Overgrown Gate and Tulip Lamp World and consistently finding snow, I decided it must be something that's constant across a dream, but is it random or determined by anything? Lips McGee (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2017 (UTC) If a map has weather effects the first use of the effect just turns them off. Once they're off, or if the map has no weather effect setting for var042, it will take the sum of var044's value (random 0-255 each dream) modulo by 16, and then either apply strong rain, or if the value is 0 strong snow. It's very rare that it'd be snow though, the random dream value would have to exactly be 0 or a multiple of 16. LainIwakura (talk) 09:37, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Wait... are you sure about that? I tried it in White Fern World, according to its page it's supposed to toggle between different intensities of snow as you described, but it actually stopped the snow and made it rain. Unless it has something to do with the fact that the setting seems to be set in an event (Which is the same as the Snowy Pipe Organ), but I don't think there ARE any areas which have snow as their dedicated setting. In fact, I looked in Map Properties and the option to set it wasn't even there. Lips McGee (talk) 15:00, June 26, 2017 (UTC) That's partially not what I described, it doesn't toggle intensity, no. The first half was a bit of a cop out, I'm more interested in the random aspect of it. Anyway I guess it just turns it off and then always does the var044 operation. I'll edit the first comment to make more sense I guess. Also weather is not set in map properties, it's set in the event to enter an area. LainIwakura (talk) 19:00, June 27, 2017 (UTC) The Key Should we add a section on the key you get from ED04? On one hand it deserves a place in this page if the Instructions get a page, but on the other hand its addition might be a spoiler for ED04. Lips McGee (talk) 02:22, December 27, 2017 (UTC) "Bee" isn't a bee. Based on the file "mushi-hotaru.png", the "bee" is in fact a lightning bug or firefly, as there are action frames for its rear end lighting up. The green beetle and rainbow beetle appear in "mushi-nizikuwa.png" and have only a single action facing forward in which the wing membrane things are spread out, not sure what those are. Both files have copies for the original walk frames from the gray version of the Insect effect though. "nizikuwa" is two words. The first half, 'nizi', is more than likely rainbow (niji, zi and ji are the same letter usually). The other half, kuwa, is probably short for kuwagata mushi, a stag beetle. Cola160 (talk) 05:58, February 25, 2019 (UTC)